


Please Do

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Riza has never really been a jealous person. She was aware that Roy has gone out on many dates, owing to his boyish charms and good looks. However, it was not everyday that she saw it firsthand: the way he held someone else’s hand, looked into someone else’s eyes.alt title: riza gets really jealous and really drunk
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 46





	Please Do

For the longest time, Riza didn’t get much sleep. She would lay awake at night, fatigue weighing heavily on her eyelids but with no semblance of lethargy. To combat this, she devised many ways of trying to get to sleep, like the conventional counting sheep tactic, maybe meditation, but her favourite one was to imagine a certain someone sleeping next to her, breathing softly. But such a fantasy was not to be. 

That would change during the Colonel’s birthday party. She and a few good friends, namely Hughes, Breda and Havoc were invited to grab a few drinks at a nearby bar. She had never been one for dressing up, and simply donned a black dress that she saved for special occasions. She let her blonde hair down and inhaled as she entered the bar, only to realise that she was the first one to arrive. Her superior sat at a booth, wearing a black suit that accentuated his broad shoulders. 

“Happy birthday, Sir.” Riza greeted.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” He replied, smiling. 

“5 beers, please!” Roy ordered. 

The rest of the group arrived shortly after that. Riza made a comment about how she was not drinking but this only led the Colonel to tell her to lighten up. She gave up and took a swig of the liquor when she was given it, careful not to overexert herself. She knew that not what she might say to him in her drunken stupor. 

And so the conversation carried on with the soldiers exchanging playful banter and laughter with each other. Riza spotted two girls whispering and looking in the Colonel’s direction in the corner of her eye. Predictably, they walked up to the table they were at and asked, “Are you Roy Mustang?” 

He grinned and answered a prompt “yes”. There was a tinge of red that painted her cheeks as she stuttered her next question. “Would you be willing to, uhm, dance with me?” 

“Roy Mustang, back at it again, eh?” Hughes whistled. 

Roy chuckled and clasped the girl’s hand in his. Riza averted her eyes from the dancefloor, paying attention only to the bottle in front of her.

Breda made a comment about how they seemed to be getting along well. Try as she might, she could not stop herself from looking at the scene -- the girl had her arms wrapped around his strong neck as he softly laced his fingers in the small of her back. The Colonel laughed heartily. 

She raised a bottle to her lips. 

“Say, Riza, how do you feel about Roy being with other women? You jealous?” Havoc asked teasingly. 

“No, not really. It’s his life and I don’t have a say in any of his choices.” She answered, her tone even. She could feel his pity through his sympathetic gaze, his pursed lips. Yet, she chose not to say anything more. 

She has never really been a jealous person. She was aware that Roy has gone out on many dates, owing to his boyish charms and good looks. However, it was not everyday that she saw it firsthand: the way he held someone else’s hand, looked into someone else’s eyes. Her shoulders slumped, she heaved a sigh. 

This was going to be a long night. 

Riza drank two, maybe three more bottles of beer. She couldn’t remember. Although, she could remember the rest of the group looked at her strangely, unused to the uncharacteristic way in which she laughed at everything and hopelessly clung onto the Colonel’s arm when they walked out of the bar. 

They said their goodbyes. Roy saw that Riza was in no shape to drive herself home and decided to do it for her. He had slung her arm around his shoulders and plodded to his parked car. Riza had always been the one to drive Roy home during his birthdays when he was too drunk to do it himself. However, something changed and their roles had suddenly been reversed. 

Riza was absolutely plastered.

He could hear her murmuring something unintelligible under her breath as she rested her head on his car seat. He couldn’t help but smile at the woman beside him, one usually so calm and composed was now sleepy and, frankly, a mess. 

When they arrived in front of Riza’s apartment, all Roy held his hand out for assistance. She looked at the palm of his hand for a while and obliged. Roy could have sworn she said something about how he smelled good but quickly dismissed the thought when she looked up at him.

“Stay for a while?” She asked, not letting go of his arm just yet.

He thought about how she rarely ever makes personal requests and never talks about her innermost desires. Of course, he accepted her invitation and settled down on her couch. She did the same, sitting inches apart from him. He gulped, and noticed that his heart was beating a little faster than he would have liked.

“Did you have a good time?” Riza turned her head to look at him. 

He smiled. He figured she wouldn’t be able to remember this and reprimand him in the morning. “I always have a good time when you’re around,”

“Didn’t seem like it, Colonel… You seemed to have had way more fun with that girl you were dancing with,” She stared blankly at the flower vase Roy had given her. “Now she....She was gorgeous!”

Furrowing his eyebrows, he was feeling a little cheeky when he asked, “Were you jealous, Lieutenant?” 

She ignored his question. “You always kiss women and they’re all so gorgeous and I sit there and think. Wow, I’ve known him for basically-” She hiccuped, gesturing wildly in the air, “all my life and I haven’t even kissed him. Not even once. Not that I didn’t want to, I just never have!”

Roy’s brain stuttered for a moment. He flirted with the idea that she wasn’t just drunk, and that all of this was her real feelings. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he watched his subordinate slide her hand on top of his, playing with his fingers. Slowly, Riza looked up to gaze at Roy’s eyes, filled with silent longing. Lazily, Riza sat up and shifted until she could feel his forehead on hers. This was dangerous. 

Their lips were barely inches apart, threatening to touch. Riza wanted to kiss him. God knew how much Riza wanted to kiss him. She had wanted to ever since the first time she saw him reading books about alchemy in her father’s study. 

She exhaled, shutting her eyes. 

A whisper arose from her lips.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.”

For a moment, everything in the world melted away. Gone were their memories of the Ishvalan War and all the sorrow that followed. In that silence, all her secrets were unearthed. She has been waiting for this for a long time. Instead of worry or shame washing over her, she just couldn’t stop smiling against his mouth. The kiss was slow and soft, and she could feel his arms make their way around her hips. She traced her fingers along his jawline and they eventually found their way to his soft black hair. Roy hummed, pulling her even closer, as if it were humanly possible to be as close as they currently were.

They looked at each other breathlessly. Neither of them say anything. Riza rested her head on his chest, felt it as it rose, exhaled when it fell. Roy pressed a wisp of a kiss on her blond hair and watched her eyes as they eventually shut. They stay like that. He drifts to sleep with the thought of her hair on his chest, the arch of her spine, her soft, slightly parted lips. 

When Riza awoke, she unconsciously reached over to the other side. No longer did she need to imagine the warmth of another person when the man she loved all these years lay silently breathing beside her.


End file.
